<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gold Throat by xiaolianhua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199380">The Gold Throat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua'>xiaolianhua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Extreme deep throat, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok and Baekhyun want to find out if Jongdae's golden throat title is really the truth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>K-Pop Ficmix 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gold Throat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchenlay/gifts">xiuchenlay</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447337">Between</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchenlay/pseuds/xiuchenlay">xiuchenlay</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really enjoyed the original work so I hope you like this extension of their escapades.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun watched in fascination as Minseok’s cock disappeared into Jongdae’s throat and caused it to bulge. Minseok pulled back just a little before pushing back in slowly, his eyes fixated on the moving bulge as well. </p><p>They’d been training Jongdae for this for a while. Their partner enjoyed blowjobs maybe even more than Baekhyun himself did, but he had always had horrible breath control. So little by little they had trained Jongdae to take them deep without gagging. </p><p>Now Jongdae was laying on his back on their bed, head lolled down from the edge as Minseok held it in a perfect angle with one hand. </p><p>A whimper left Baekhyun’s lips when Minseok topped out, his drawn balls hitting Jongdae’s forehead. Minseok groaned low and guttural as Jongdae swallowed around him, trying to get his cock even deeper. </p><p>Jongdae’s eyes were closed but a hand on his throat prompted him to open them just as Minseok pulled out completely to let him breath. Minseok’s voice was far from being affected as he rubbed Jongdae’s Adam’s apple gently, “You feel so good, Dae. You’re taking hyung’s cock so well.” </p><p>Jongdae swallowed and shifted on the bed to get some more support on his neck. He licked his swollen lips from the thick saliva that coated them. He wasn’t in a position to talk, not now, so he just kept eyes on Minseok’s cock, silently begging for it. </p><p>Minseok exchanged a look with Baekhyun before granting their partner what he wanted. With a slow push he pushed the tip of his cock deep into Jongdae’s throat. Baekhyun stepped closer to place his hand on Jongdae’s throat as Minseok fucked him slowly and deeply. </p><p>Baekhyun moaned as his fingers splayed over Jongdae’s throat. It felt so filthy - the way Jongdae’s throat moved under his touch with the way Minseok’s cock slid up and down. He couldn’t wait to try it himself but there was an order between them and Minseok took his sweet time fucking that warm throat. </p><p>Jongdae brought his hand up to fondle with Minseok’s balls. He ignored his own hard cock leaking against his abdomen, concentrating on giving the full pleasure to his lovers. </p><p>Minseok pulled back completely again and stroked his red cock slowly. He leaned over to kiss Baekhyun hard, moaning in the kiss when Baekhyun suckled on his tongue hard and nibbled on his lip. </p><p>“Hyung, give it to him,” Baekhyun said when the kiss broke, “He’s begging for it.” </p><p>Minseok just chuckled and stepped away, giving space to Baekhyun, “You go first. I bet he wants to taste you, don’t you Dae?” </p><p>“Hyung~”  Jongdae rasped, voice raw from the continuous fucking.  </p><p>“He’s so beautiful like this,” Baekhyun said wishfully, moving to the spot where Minseok had stood before. Jongdae looked amazing, throat wide and open, eyes shining with unshed tears, lips dark red and swollen with saliva dripping down the side. His cock hard and heavy against his abdomen, precum wetting the strands of dark hair there. </p><p>“You’re working so hard for your hyungs. We’ll reward you plenty.” Baekhyun said as he slowly started to push his cock between Jongdae’s lips. He gasped at the hot heat and the feeling of Jongdae’s tongue working against his cock. There was a slight pressure against his tip before he felt Jongdae’s muscles to relax and pushed in deeper, deeper than he had ever been. </p><p>Baekhyun cursed under his breath at the feeling. The tightness around his cock felt even better than being buried in Jongdae’s tight ass. Jongdae’s throat muscles worked against his cock, milking it, pulling it deeper. </p><p>With an encouraging word from Minseok, Baekhyun pulled back, starting a slow rhythm. His slim fingers tangled themselves on Jongdae’s long hair, holding his head in place as he fucked his throat. </p><p>Baekhyun increased his speed after a while, slowly fucking Jongdae’s throat faster and faster. He pulled back, his cock jumping at the gargled noises from his lover as a big amount of thick saliva dripped from his mouth and down his face. </p><p>Baekhyun’s hand moved from Jongdae’s throat to the back of his head, holding him in place with both hands as he fucked him. Baekhyun’s hips stuttered as he pressed in deep, balls against Jongdae’s head and released down his throat with a grunt. </p><p>Baekhyun moved back slowly, letting his cock drop from Jongdae’s lips against his cheek. He was breathing hard, aftershocks from his orgasm shaking his muscles. “Fuck, that... Th-fuck- he’s amazing.” </p><p>Minseok grinned as he watched his lovers and reached to jerk Baekhyun’s half-hard length. His fingers caught the last drops of Baekhyun’s release and he sucked it off with a hum, “Our Dae is a well trained boy. He treats his hyungs well.” Minseok let his fingers wander down Jongdae’s body and allowed him some relief with fast strokes on the hard cock. “You get to cum after I’m done with you, would you like Hyunnie to suck you off after? I bet you’d like that.” </p><p>Jongdae nodded, cock twitching in Minseok’s hand at the thought. </p><p>“Good boy. The faster you make me come, the faster you get to come too.” Minseok smiled, all soft and caring but his eyes held a wicked gaze. Jongdae and Baekhyun both knew how long Minseok could push off his release if he wanted to. The eldest was able to enjoy the pleasure much longer than either of the two ever could. </p><p>Minseok moved his hand from Jongdae’s cock to his lips, the fingertips wet with precum. Jongdae licked them clean as Minseok stepped in front of him. Jongdae’s tongue swirled around the digits, sucking and lapping them with a new-found vigor. </p><p>“Enough.” Minseok said and pulled his fingers away just to drop them to cradle Jongdae’s head. Jongdae swallowed and adjusted himself. He craved for the hard cock of his lover, the feeling was stronger than ever after tasting both of his lovers, once after another.  </p><p>Without a word, Minseok pushed himself in, moaning at the feeling. He had jerked himself slowly while watching his lovers, eyes trained on the bulge in Jongdae’s throat, his expression and Baekhyun’s blessed out expression as the man came down deep in Jongdae’s willing throat. </p><p>It felt even better than before as he pushed down all the way. He started a slow pace, letting Jongdae get used to his cock again before fucking him harder, faster. After a few thrusts he pulled out, Jongdae gargled and gasped for breath. </p><p>It was messy, wet and heated but Minseok was still careful not to gag Jongdae or hurt him as he fucked his throat. Baekhyun’s pleasured moans and whimpers as he had fucked him made him anticipate this and it was even better than he thought. The muscles pulled him in deeper, milking him, the heat and visual of his cock so deep in that delicious throat spiraled him towards the end fast. </p><p>With a final breather for Jongdae, Minseok pushed in deep, holding his lover in place as he released with a low groan and gasp of swear words. Pulling out equally slowly, Minseok massaged Jongdae’s abused throat gently with his thumbs. </p><p>If there was something that Baekhyun wanted to capture in a film it would be this: Minseok’s cock bulged down Jongdae’s throat, both eyes shut tightly. He tore his eyes away from the view to watch Jongdae’s neglected cock jump at the moment Minseok came. </p><p>With permission from Minseok, Baekhyun moved on the bed and tugged Jongdae so that his head was resting comfortably on the bedding. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s inner knee as he pushed the man’s legs apart to lay in between them. </p><p>Baekhyun wrapped a hand around the base and licked along the underside. Jongdae’s hips convulsed, his breath ragged and voice hoarse as he tried to beg for more. Baekhyun smirked against his treat and continued to lap the hardness. He moaned as he engulfed the head and dropped down, swallowing Jongdae. </p><p>Soon, Baekhyun heard Minseok’s words as he permitted Jongdae to cum and pulled back enough to catch it in his mouth. He swallowed, licking the tip clean. </p><p>Baekhyun smiled as he moved up to snuggle with his lovers, hand coming to rest on Minseok’s on Jongdae’s stomach - a gentle reminder that they’re in this together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>